A conventional stretcher, recliner or even desk may include folding mechanisms in order to fold the article to a small size which is convenient for transportation and storage purposes. There are some shortcomings for the conventional foldable articles. The first one is that the conventional folding mechanism is composed of multiple tubes of different diameters, so that the smaller tubes can be received in the tubes of larger diameters to form the folded status. However, before the tubes are organized and connected to each other, they occupy space, and one of the tubes can be easily lost. Once one tube is lost, the rest of the tubes cannot be connected to each other. The second shortcoming is that there is a lack of a pivoting mechanism to further reduce the space that the folded status occupies. Even if there is a pivoting mechanism available, the conventional pivoting mechanism includes a complicated structure.
The present invention provides a foldable frame including at least one single-point folding unit and at least one two-point folding unit, and an outer tube is used to hide the folding unit when the two tubes are aligned to each other.